Birthday Bird
by Bunnygruff
Summary: Robin didn't even want to have his birthday anymore, it took Batman two years to get him to celebrate again because, life is two short not to, even this one. But when he moved to Jump away from Batman he stopped again. But the Titans have found out it's his Birthday and will make it one he'll never forget with help from his family. A Bat is never far from his bird on this day.


**One little story I felt like doing so it's Robin's Birthday and the Titans will make it one he'll never forget and maybe learn something new about there little big bird**

* * *

Robin woke up with a feeling of dread tomorrow is the day _that day. _With each year something happens on the day.

The Day of his birth

The Day he saw his parents fall to their death

The Day He went to the Juvenile Detention Center

The Day he took up the mask

The Day he put Tony Zucco behind bars

The Day he meet Roy and Wally

The Day he left Bruce in Gotham

The Day he moved to Jump City

The Day Slade made him his apprentice

So much has happened on that day ever since he lost his parents on his Birthday to some 3rd rate thug. He didn't even want to have his birthday anymore, it took Batman two years to get him to celebrate again because, _life is two short not to, even this one_. But when he moved to Jump away from Batman he stopped again. He pushed his blankets to the side and sat up to cast his gaze upon the calendar that hangs proudly on his wall to the far side of the room with days crossed with only one space left until the circled date of his Birthday.

**March 21****st**

As he got dressed he let his mind wonder "what will happen this year. The Titans don't know it's my birthday today so their won't be a party and that's fine by me, it's also too early for them to be up anyway. Too bad I can't just stay in bed tomorrow or the titans will ask questions and I don't think I could answer them. Just listen Roy said _'Take it easy and me and Kidflash will visit the Tower. Just take it easy' _take it easy I can do that." He went to grab his mask when he saw the picture of his mother and father holding hands and his father's other hand is on Richard's shoulder and he had a flashback.

**_March 21_****_st_****_ Haly's Circus 16 years ago_**

_ Jack Haly owner of Haly's Circus stands in a small circus trailer with John and Mary Grayson also known as the Flying Graysons. It is the First day of spring. A Doctor hands a baby wrapped in a blue blanket to John "He so handsome" said the doctor "What's his name?" said . John just looked in the baby's blue pool eyes in a trance, and then passed him to his wife, Mary. Mary took the baby and stared to coo at it, "Mary said she wanted to see how he looked before we named him, ask her the name." John told them, as they looked to Mary too eager to hear the new baby's name. "You're so pretty, yes you are. Aww . . .you're so precious!" she tried but failed to look away from the baby's enchanting pure Alice blue eyes, that would only deepen their color every year until they make the sky look gray on the brightest day._

_ "Richard" _

_"What?" John asked confused. "His name it's Richard." Mary stated simply "Richard John Grayson" Mr. Haly's booming laughter rung off the room's walls making the baby giggle. "That's a grate name for the boy isn't it john" he put one arm on John's shoulder John just leaned to the baby "You like that name, Richard?" The baby upon hearing its name looked at his Father then then back to his Mother and giggled and made a gurgling sound that they took for Yes. "Richard it is then" the doctor spoke they all laughed and Mr. Haly and the doctor left to tell the other people about the youngest Grayson. Mary held the Baby closer and whispered to her son, "You will help great people by doing greater things, my little Robin, I know."_

Robin let a single tear slide down his face "You always know, _mom _I miss you" he picked up his mask and wiped away the tear then covered his eyes that still deepen their color along with his mood. Then he walked into the hallways of the tower not seeing where he was going letting his mind leave his body once again.

**_ROBIN P.O.V _**

I was walking down the halls of Titans Tower but I had no idea where I was going but I was too busy thinking about stuff. '_What if I can't hold it in tomorrow, what if I lose it on a team member, what if I can't make it till Roy and Wally show up, what if they can't come. Oh no what if I lose it when we're fighting then not only will the Titans see but so will the villain and the whole city. What if they think I'm weak and don't think I'm strong enough to lead them anymore.'_ Then all I hear is a voice but it's not mine or the teams _'My little bird you're stronger then you think' _that voice it can't be. HA. I'm finally going crazy wonder if I'll share a room with the joker that will be weird. "Robin" that's it a faint whisper it's different then the first and that one sounded like, Starfire? The next voice I hear is Cyborg I know because only he is that loud "YO ROBIN!" then there's a bang then all I feel is the floor.

**_END P.O.V_**

Robin walks into the main room where Raven is on the sofa reading a book with her tea, Cyborg and Beastboy are in a heated battle over video games seeing who's better. Starfire was waiting for Robin so she can tell him the good news, and she flies over to him with new found joy. "Hello boyfriend Robin, why didn't you tell us tomorrow -" she stopped when she saw him walk by her "Robin?" That made Cyborg pause the game and he and Beastboy looked at Starfire Robin never ignores Starfire, which also got Raven to see the reason. Robin just walked by her and sat down at the barstool hand on his chin as if thinking about something. They all look to cyborg as he stands up and walks to the other side of Robin, His right, and snaps his fingers in front of their leader "Yo Robin why didn't you tell us it was your birthday tomorrow?" still nothing he didn't even blink or the Titans couldn't tell.

"YO ROBIN!" Cyborg yells and that's when the get him to move but he jumped back and ended up falling back words in his chair. Cyborg tried to catch him but he fell too quick for him to move but he was down by Robins side in a second Beastboy and Raven ran over when they saw Robin's chair fall. So it was Cyborg on one side trying to sit him up Raven at his other also trying to help Beastboy and Starfire at Robin's feet.

All they got to tell them Robin was ok was a grunt and then Robin lifted he hand to his head "Aug . . ." they all let out a breath that they were holding "Um guys why I am on the floor?" "Actually Robin" Beastboy said "we were wondering if you could tell us"

Cyborg was the first to ask the question "Man, don't do that to us Starfire was trying to talk to you and you wouldn't say anything back" Robin looked over to Starfire as he stood up from the little circle "I'm sorry Star what did you say?" Starfire smiled and forgot what just happened "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!" Then gave a hug to a shocked Robin "Uh Star it's tomorrow and how did you guys know tomorrow was my birthday." He asked. Raven just smiled and said "Speedy told us and Robin this is revenge so Happy Birthday" If Raven was smiling this can't be good. "Speedy told you" _he sold me out to them_ "I think I need to have small talk with him about the meaning of secrets"

Robin went to sit down for the second time this morning. Starfire was next to him

"Friend Robin, why didn't you want to tell us that tomorrow was your day of birth?" She couldn't understand why he didn't want to celebrate such a glorious day.

"Well Starfire there is nothing that special about my birthday in fact it's been about, I don't know, Three years since I had a party. Never really liked it" he waved it off with his hands "and I didn't want to tell you because people find the day funny the whole first day of spring." "What are you talking about Dude!" Beastboy threw himself across from Robin at the table, but Raven was snickering, and Cyborg was full out laughing. "That's why I didn't what to tell you!" Robin said glaring at the people across the table they were sitting at. Beastboy was looking at Raven and Cyborg "I don't get it what's so funny." Raven stopped but still had a smile on her face, Cyborg was still giggling while he explained it to Starfire.

"Robin was born on the first day of spring,"

"So"

"So, people born on the first day of spring are called Robins" Raven cleared up for him, it took a moment for Beastboy to put two and two together. Then he was _over_whelmed with laughter" Your hero name is your old nickname!" "No!" Starfire and the three other Titans kept smiling and laughing. Robin got up and walked out when Speedy came in the door with Kidflash behind him "Hello, how's it going Birthday Bird" every word in that sentence was dripping in sarcasm, but Robin just walked past him He saw Robin's glare on the other Titans and let his fears show. "What did you guys do!" Kidflash asked Cyborg saw his worries and tried to calm him "Calm down he told us why he didn't want to have his birthday."

"AND YOU LAUGHED AT HIM!" Speedy yelled at them, thinking that they were laughing at Robin parent's death.

"Dude calm down it's just his nickname"

"What?"

"The reason, he is a real Robin he was born on the first day of spring." "That's it he didn't say anything else?" Speedy was looking at the door where Robin left "Naw Man he's just mad because were having a party for him." "But there's something else isn't their?" Raven walked up. Kidflash just put his hand on Speedy's shoulder "It's not are story to tell you Robin will tell you when he want's" Speedy nodded "It's not that he doesn't trust you it's just that he doesn't trust himself to tell you." That's when Beastboy walked up and did what he does best, "So . . .," they all looked at Beastboy "Birthday bird hasn't had a birthday in three years, THAT JUST MEANS WE NEED TO STEP IT UP!" Starfire started clapping at the idea.

"Oh yes friend Beastboy is right, this has to be Robins best birthday ever!"

* * *

**So Robin is a real Robin just a little fact I felt like punting their **

**This story is almost done all I need to do is have the party then all is fair in love and war**

**if you have an Idea for who should show up and wish him happy birthday tell me But The bat is never far**

**- ****_Bloodliar out_**


End file.
